


We Are All Doomed

by renegade_of_theworld



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, Misunderstandings, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko doesn't like it, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, everyone thinks that Zuko is like Ozai, very bad timing, why is everyone afraid of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegade_of_theworld/pseuds/renegade_of_theworld
Summary: Palace staff has VERY bad timing... they think that Fire Lord Zuko will kill them all. Zuko doesn't know what is going on.ORPalace staff gossips. And it looks like Fire Lord Zuko is worse than Ozai.
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & The Fire Nation (Avatar)
Comments: 445
Kudos: 2622
Collections: Our Adventures in Bending, avatar tingz





	1. Zuko’s dramatic tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native English speaker soooo apologies for eventual mistakes I was trying my best to avoid them!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13/12/20 --> edited version everyone!!! I felt obligated to improve this. Today it hit 2k kudos!!🤩
> 
> Other chapters will be done as well.

Walking on an old lava lake and living in the royal palace had more in common than Jin would’ve expected. She was sure that everything would finally collapse but she didn’t know _when_. The New Fire Lord, crowned barely a week ago, announced the end of the war – theoretically. After working for two years under the rule of Fire Lord Ozai caution was imprinted into her core.

This could be probably considered treason, but she didn’t trust Fire Lord Zuko, even if he hasn’t done anything Ozai-like. It was only a week, he had plenty of time to show his true self. Jin was afraid of everyone’s safety – the palace staff, the ministers, and even the Fire Lord’s friends that have been wandering around the palace. The last ruler would think of something to gain more power without considering casualties. There was a chance his son would do the same.

Jin once saw the entire Avatar’s group in the yard. It’d made her sick that children ended this war. Fire Lord Zuko was the oldest of them – still a child, just as his sister... and everybody I knew how this has ended…

When Jin was informed she had to serve tea for the Fire Lord and the Avatar in one of the gardens she was terrified, but she was a professional, so she gathered the salver without any complaints. The curiosity was stronger than fear… maybe what she sees would ease her doubts about the Fire Lord.

Jin came close to the final turn to reach the garden when she heard two voices – one rough, the other childish. She froze and hid behind the column.

“ – I have no idea that you are able to take away ones bending,” said the rough one – _the Fire Lord._

“Same as me! But… you know that – that I, um… I mean I couldn’t… you know… him and stuff – “

“Hush!” the Fire Lord interrupted the Avatar. “I didn’t take you here to listen to this all over again.”

Nobody spoke for a moment, Jin dared to check what was going on. Above the Fire Lord’s hand floated a flame full of colors.

“Woah!” the Avatar’s lips were wide open. “It looks just like…” the boy didn’t manage to finish the sentence. _Was he scared?_ Jin for sure was – she has never seen anything like this. “Give me!”

The Fire Lord used his free hand to push the kid away. Jin’s blood ran cold.

“Tell me… How did it end the last time you tried to take my fire?” asked the Fire Lord, the flame on his palm grew bigger and brighter, the Avatar jumped.

“Zuko…I’ve never had flame like this one…” said the Avatar, his voice so small. _Was the Avatar scared?!_

The Fire Lord was smiling, only the scared side visible for Jin, it wasn’t looking genuine… it looked _cruel_.

“Try to put your hands on it and I will personally get you to the masters. You will have enough fire for the rest of your life.”

The Fire Lord was threatening the Avatar.

The Fire Lord was not afraid of the Avatar – the Avatar! _How powerful was their teenage ruler?_ The world had a really bad experience with too much power.

The Avatar was in danger.

In a wave of sudden courage, Jin entered the garden. The Fire Lord spotted her immediately, snapped his wrist and the flame was gone.

Jin bowed deeply. “Your Majesty, tea for you and for the Avatar,” announced Jin, her voice hadn’t trembled. She placed the tray on a small table nearby.

“Thank you,” answered the Fire Lord. Jin hasn’t dared to look up, even though the ruler sounded strangely nice comparing to his tone from a minute ago. Silence. _Should she bow deeper? Was he waiting for her to kowtow? Will she be punished for interrupting?_ “Um… you can go.”

Jin disappeared as fast as she could. She felt guilty for leaving the Avatar alone, the kid was truly scared… Maybe the Fire Lord calmed down a bit and nothing bad would happen.

After all, it looked like nothing really changed.

* * *

Zuko couldn’t stand the way the staff was acting around him – too many bows, wariness, and… fear? _Agni…_ He had no idea how should he respond to that. It may take time, but he would finally figure out his own way of interacting with them.

Right now, he was occupied with teasing Aang. Zuko snapped his wrist again and the flame appeared, full of colors… _full of life_. It was new, and he liked to be dramatic, so he accidentally shaped his fire into two dragons circling each other.

“Sifu Hotman…” Aang did the beaten puppy look. “I’m really excited for another field trip, especially, that we know how to avoid the booby traps! But… maybe you could show me more of it? It looks like a rainbow!”

Zuko laughed. “Let's drink first.” He handed Aang one of the cups. “I haven’t chosen the gardens only for the view.” Hearing that Aang grinned. “Don’t get too excited! I’m not going to risk Katara finding out about this. I’m still forbidden from advanced bending.”


	2. Burned villages and… towns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 16/12/20 --> minor changes (for better)

Suki had heard legends about Zuko’s swords skills. Sokka had been grumbling about his sparring with the prince in the Air Temple, poor boy hadn’t won even once. Aang had told her crazy story about Zuko’s alter ego and (another) impossible prison escape. Suki has been so excited to spar with Zuko herself but ending the war had kept them too busy to do it.

She would’ve challenged him long ago if he hadn’t been struck by lightning. Zuko has been trying not to show that the wound was bothering him, but Suki knew better. His moves have been stiff and careful since the coronation before it Katara hadn’t let him out of bed – Suki has never seen him that grumpy. This guy had no idea how self-care worked.

Suki and Katara had a plan to check if Zuko has learned anything from Katara’s lectures during their daily healing sessions. In a few days, Katara would go to help Aang with some things in Ba Sing Se, she was worried Zuko wouldn’t stick to her rules. She played the main role in their plan.

Step one: find Zuko.

Suki ambushed him in the gardens. He was always choosing the longer way to his chambers after the worst meetings. Without any troubles she walked past the guards, not that they wouldn’t let her pass, they would but she liked to practice her stealth.

She walked to the Zuko from the back, which wasn’t the wisest choice because the firebender turned to her in a fighting stance.

“Oh…” he gasped and lowered his hands. “Suki, that’s you. What are you doing here?”

“I’ve just finished my training and I’m heading back to our wing,” she smiled. “You’ve got _a big house,_ Fire Lord.”

Zuko blushed. “How was your training?”

Step two: check how much Zuko missed his training.

Just one look at him gave her an answer – very much. Perfect.

“Great! Ty Lee showed us how to chi-block someone. Tomorrow we will train defense tactics.”

“Sounds great,” he responded, sadly.

Suki joined him in his walk. She was on his scarred side and he seemed to be completely fine with it. A light smile appeared on her face when she realized that Zuko trusted her with it. It was a great compliment, Zuko didn’t trust easily.

“Aang told me your alter ego is a master swordsman, and that reminds me of our sparring match that never happened.”

Zuko didn’t look her in the eyes. “I don’t have an alter ego. It sounds ridiculous.”

“No offense, Zuko, but you are a terrible liar,” she said, Zuko scowled at her. “So… what’s your favorite weapon?”

“Dao swords.”

“My fans. Your Dao. Sparring match.”

Zuko looked at her distressed. “Like now?”

“I will give you time for a warm-up.”

“Suki…” he said, rubbing his neck. Spirits his body language was so obvious… Someone had to give him a lesson on it before his full-time Fire Lording. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea – “

Step three: provoke Zuko.

“Are you afraid of losing?” she asked, smiling sharply.

“Of course not!” he snapped, and then took a calming breath. “Do you remember I was struck with lightning a week ago?”

“Is it an excuse?”

“It’s not! _It’s a fact_ ,” he growled.

“I thought that you won't let some lighting stop you… Just admit that you are afraid you will lose.”

Zuko clenched his fists. “It was Azula’s lightning. Boosted by Sozin’s Comet. Not just _some_ lightning.”

“You are just afraid that a girl is going to beat you.”

Zuko took another calming breath. Suki was impressed with his patience.

“I was beaten by a girl a week ago, I don’t have a problem with losing to a girl,” he said. Fair point – he’s never had misogynistic tendencies like Sokka. “I would love to show you that I can beat you, even with a damned lightning wound but Katara would kill me.”

“So, you are afraid of Katara?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

_“Yes,”_ he emphasized.

“Zuko… she won’t know about it. I won’t snitch on you,” she assured him. “Or are you still hurt and in pain, then I understand your refusal. Not all of us can have a high pain tolerance.”

“I’m fine!” he snapped. “Katara can’t understand it! You have no idea how long I had to argue with her about moving around _my own palace_. Oh! And with firebending she was even worse! My _limit_ is lightning stupid candles! I can only guess how would she tie me to a bed after sparring.”

“You are afraid.”

Some sparks escaped Zuko’s nostrils.

“I’m telling the truth, Suki. And I’m not.”

Time for the final card…

* * *

The job of a gardener had been always considered the safest one – not anymore.

Fire Lord Ozai had been hardly ever seen in the gardens and Chako could’ve worked in peace, on the contrary Fire Lord Zuko was here every day! Sometimes even twice! Chako was too old to live with this amount of stress every day. He heard somewhere that the Fire Lord had threatened the Avatar or even threw a fireball at him.

Chako was terrified.

He wasn’t a firebender and even if he were, he wouldn’t dare to defend himself against the Fire Lord… The punishment would be worst than death. The safest way to survive was avoiding the ruler, hiding behind the bushes. He has taken care they were high enough.

Theoretically, things seemed all right… no banishments, no murders he knew about… The Fire Lord was spending most of his time at the meetings, but no one really knew what they were talking about. Was the war finisher for real? The Avatar’s kids were still in the palace, after they leave the Fire Lord would probably show his real face.

_In the name of Agni_ … why was he walking through the damned gardens every day?

Chako noticed him from the distance and immediately jumped behind the nearest bush. There were many guards around, but they were supposed to protect the Fire Lord, not from the Fire Lord. From Chako’s spot, he could see the ruler walking next to one of the warriors he had seen earlier on the training grounds.

The closer they get, the more irritated the Fire Lord looked, the scar wasn’t helping in judging the danger… Was he getting angry with the girl? _Spirits…_ they were getting closer.

_Shit…_ they were too close to Chako’s bush. He could hear the conversation now.

“I want revenge for burning my village,” the warrior said, defiantly.

_WHAT?!_ Burning a village? The Fire Lord already burned something?!

“I’m sorry,” said the Fire Lord.

_Was it sarcasm?_ Oh Agni… it was. Fire Lords do not apologize. It sounded very Ozai-style…

“I do not want your _sorry_. I want revenge. Now.”

The girl wanted to die. Oh shit… Would they fight? Right there in front of Chako’s hiding-spot? He would be burned alive just like the girl.

“Stop it now!” yelled the Fire Lord, some sparks escaped his mouth… _AGNI!_ “Or I will go there and burn it again!”

_Wh… what?_ Chako was probably in the middle of a heart attack. Peace-talks were bullshit, ending the war was bullshit… Oh no… Chako had a family in a spirit’s damned _village_.

“Would Katara allow you to do it?”

The Fire Lord growled. “ _UGH!_ I don’t care! It used to relieve my stress! I swear a second more and I will burn a town, Suki! When was the last time I did it, anyway?!”

Chako wasn’t sure how he escaped but he managed to do it. He was breathing heavily away from the furious Fire Lord and almost-dead girl.

It was worst than in the gossips…

Fire Lord Ozai had never threatened to burn his own towns… maybe foreign but now his own! What town and village was the Fire Lord talking about? They are all dead, with the ruler with such a temper…

Fire Lord Zuko was more powerful than his father and more impetuous than his sister.

_Oh Agni, save us._

* * *

Zuko snapped and a few small flames escaped his mouth while he was yelling. After Suki was sure he wouldn’t accidently set her eyebrows on fire she placed her hands on his shoulders to calm his panting.

“Calm down, Fire Lord. It was just a test and you passed,” she smiled.

Zuko frowned. “What? What are you talking about?”

“Katara wanted to make sure you will take care of yourself when she leaves,” she explained. Zuko looked like he was close to snapping once again. “And for the record… If you agreed, I would help Katara tie you to the bed. Lighting was a _huge deal_ , Zuko.”

Zuko turned around, so Suki couldn’t see his face. “Girls are crazy…” he muttered under his breath, then faced her. “Umm… Suki, I – I didn’t mean… you know – “

“I know Zuko,” she assured the worried firebender. “I’m sorry for… _that_.”

Zuko nodded and stormed off into the back of the garden, straight to the turtle ducks pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko now is petting turtle-dusks. Stay calm.
> 
> And tell me what do you think about the poor gardener and Suki (she was possessed by Sokka's ghost probably).


	3. The Water Peasant and a wall of fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20/12/20 --> edited :)

Sizon wasn’t a fan of gossiping but in his profession, it was impossible not to hear some things. He has been working in the palace long enough to learn that keeping your mouth shut could save your life. Not so long ago he was just a minor guard at the palace gate, so even if he would like to join information exchange he hadn’t got much to offer.

After _The Mess_ that happened lately, Sizon has been promoted. Now, his daily duty was to keep watch in the Council Room. When his friend that worked in the palace as a maid heard this, she warned him about the Fire Lord and told him few _disturbing_ stories.

He had been stressed before his first watch, but the meeting with Earth Kingdom delegates had been really peaceful. The Fire Lord had politely listened to everyone without raising his voice even once; instead, he’d eloquently talked them out of the most ridiculous ideas. Sizon had been seriously impressed at the young ruler’s self-control – some of the delegates were really importunate.

Despite the things Sizon has heard about the new Fire Lord – something about burned towns – his own feelings about him were rather positive. Sizon had some memories of Fire Lord Zuko when the ruler was a kid, he hadn’t been burning-towns type, unlike his sister.

Considering his observation and ignoring the rumors, Sizon wasn’t stressed when he has been chosen to guard the Fire Council meeting. His position was close to the wall of fire, but the Fire Lord wasn’t sitting behind it, the ruler sat at the head of the table with low flames shimmering behind his back. Sizon was a bit surprised when he spotted Water Tribe boy sitting among the Fire Nation’s nobility. He was one of the Avatar’s companions, Sizon once bumped into him and they had a quick conversation about boomerangs. He liked the kid.

The boy’s presence made more sense when the meeting started – it was about rulership over North and South waters.

One of the council members introduced the topic and presented the current fact to everyone. Sizon tried to not eavesdrop but it was impossible to just turn off hearing.

After a long and boring monologue, the water tribe boy looked as he was close to falling asleep, Sizon had to stop the smirk.

“Your Majesty, may I speak on the issue?” asked one noble.

“Go ahead, General,” answered the Fire Lord. Sizon was impressed – when he was seventeen his voice had been cracking on every second word, the Fire Lord’s voice was deep and rough, even a bit intimidating.

The man bowed to the Fire Lord and spoke to the entire council. “The Fire Nation has ruled over these waters for hundred years and thanks to our efforts there were no pirates attacks. We need to consolidate our power in that region.”

The water tribe kid cleared his throat and spoke without asking the Fire Lord for permission.

“Northern and southern waters are essential areas for Water Tribes, especially now, when both tribes plan to renew trade and communication. The best solution is to declare the waters international,” proposed the teen.

The kid was well-spoken and Sozin wouldn’t have been alarmed if only he had asked for permission first. The general sneered, the flames behind the Fire Lord glowed brighter.

“We will not let ships full of savages close to our lands,” said the general.

“I will pretend you didn’t say that” growled the boy, ignoring the shimmering flames. “The war showed which side is closer to _savages_ ,” he muttered loud enough that everyone at the table heard him. “Water Tribes will use waters between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation for travels.”

The Fire Lord was clenching his fist under the table, only Sozin could see it, the wall of flames behind him was dancing dangerously. _Shit…_ he was getting mad at the disrespectful tone of the water boy.

The general glared at the water teen. “Eventually we could negotiate appropriate payment for passage.”

The boy laughed and crossed his arms, smirking at the general. The wall of flames dancing aggressively behind the Fire Lord’s back.

“Water is connected to the Water Tribe culture so maybe _you_ ,” he pointed his finger at the general, “will pay us for using it? _Huh?_ Sounds fair to me.”

“It is ridiculous!”

“Oh… You think so?” the boy _teased_ the general.

The Fire Lord seemed calm, but the flames were almost burning the ceiling.

The ruler cleared his throat, and everyone went silent. “General, I will consider the suggestions of both sides and we will certainly reach a compromise.”

“You what?!” the water boy _yelled_ at the Fire Lord.

Sizon stopped breathing, the flames erupted brighter, and the general stood from his place.

“With all due respect, Fire Lord, I will not tolerate _the_ _peasant_ in the sacred room! Guards should take him from here immediately!”

“And I will not listen to your jerkbending bullshit!” the kid yelled back. The flames made the entire room uncomfortably hot. “I will show you – “

“The meeting is over. Everyone out,” said the Fire Lord, his tone gave Sozin shivers. Nobles were confused but immediately headed to the door. “Not you Ambassador.” The ruler pointed at the water boy. “You stay here.”

_Oh no._

It was undoubtfully an act of disrespect but … the boy is just a stupid teen… Who let him into the meeting in the first place…

_Shit…_ Sizon had heard the rumors about _that_ meeting…

Those flames were so huge… the Fire Lord was furious he would punish the boy.

The Fire Lord was looking straight at Sizon. “I said everyone out.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Sozin bowed and disappeared as fast as he could. _He didn’t want any witnesses_ , he thought.

Back in his room, Sozin buried his head in his hands. Was the boy still alive? Probably – the Fire Lord wouldn’t murder the Avatar’s companion… But Sizon was sure the boy was being punished right now. The poor kid was only a stupid mouthy non-bender.

He could’ve just stayed quiet… Maybe in his homeland behavior like this was allowed but definitely not here.

Sizon wouldn’t ever be at ease around the Fire Lord ever again if his restricted anger had almost burned the ceiling what would pure anger looked like?

* * *

When everyone left the room Zuko finally allowed himself to rest his head on the table and groan.

“Zuko, what was that!?” Sokka growled. “Did that lightning melt your brain?”

Zuko unwillingly raised his head from the table. “Sokka, when we are in this room you can't act like this.”

“Like this?! You mean with common sense?”

“You can’t disrespect me,” explained Zuko and quieted Sokka with his hand before the boy yelled again. “Let me finish… I don’t care about this, but the nobles do, the Fire Nation has important royal protocols for everything, and they like to stick to it. If you break them, they will expect me to…” Zuko hesitated and shook his head. “They will be harder to cooperate with on other meetings.” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. “I wanted you to attend but I forgot to warn you – “

“About your new colonization plans?”

“Shut up and let me finish!” growled Zuko, few sparks escaped his mouth. “Uncle is helping me with finding replacements to the council. You argued with _number one_ on our list. He was supposed to be gone by today…” sighed Zuko. “I didn’t warn you, I’m sorry.”

Sokka relaxed when he was sure that Zuko wasn’t planning another colonization.

“It’s fine buddy. It’s cool that you haven’t lost your mind,” he smiled at Zuko. “But please explain to me one thing… What was with those flames behind you?”

“Oh… um, It’s firebender’s thing… It reacted to my… um, breathing, and emotions. The general you argued with was here when my father banished me… Even looking at him is…um, unpleasant. Listening to his bullshit every day doesn’t help.”

“Oh… man I’m sorry.” Sokka clapped Zuko’s shoulder. “So, you are secretly glad I yelled at him?”

“Maybe.”

Sokka chuckled. “Since you scare everyone with your fancy flame wall, it looks like we have some free time.”

“I guess,” said Zuko, massaging his temples.

“Would you get us some tea and pathetic tea-jokes?” asked Sokka.

Zuko rolled his eyes and smiled. “Be my guest, _Peasant_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this one!


	4. The terrified blind girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 24/12/12 :))

Toph has never been this busy in her entire life, she has helped to rebuild the destroyed parts of Caledra and it hadn’t been an easy job. She was tired and she deserved a very long break. She couldn’t understand how Sparky was still on his feet when he was even busier than her.

It was high time to change that.

Sokka had told her about the morning meeting-disaster and the huge bags under Zuko’s eyes. Toph decided that the best solution would be to kidnap the Fire Lord.

She felt his characteristic steps on the corridor and hide behind the corner. Sparky was with two guards, all three of them were a cacophony of stressed heartbeats. Toph joined their group, making them all stop breathing for a second, guards were ready to grab her – which would end badly for them – but Zuko calmed them with a hand gesture. The fact that he was constantly watched was super creepy.

“Hello, Sparky!”

“Hey, Toph,” he greeted her, automatically. “Did anything happened?”

Toph felt guard’s eyes glued to her back, she wasn’t surprised that Sparky was so stressed all the time – _it was creep_ y.

“Something has to happen so I can talk with you?” she questioned him.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “Lately people come to me only with some kind of problems.”

“I can feel how stressed you are. It’s been only a week, Sparky.” Zuko didn’t respond which only confirmed her suspicions. “Snoozels told me about the meeting… How are you?”

“Fine,” he sighed. “It’s not a big deal, I’m just tired… I don’t want to go into details.”

“That’s sucks. But you know you can vent on them with me, right? I hate nobles,” she growled, smiling at their shared joke – they both were nobles after all.

She wanted to give Zuko her punch of affection, but he caught her hand in the middle of the motion. _Now_ , she wanted to punch him for real.

“Don’t do that with guards around,” he whispered. “They will freak out.”

“Do you think I can’t handle them?”

“Pretty opposite,” he said, then looked nervously over his shoulder. “They never speak to me unless I ask them something… It freaks me out,” he whispered. “I know it’s their job but still…”

Toph smiled ominously, Sparky’s heart jumped. “You are going to spend your evening with the best earthbender. No excuses.”

“They will follow us,” he whispered. “Or pretend they don’t and hide around. I’ve tried it.”

“Let me handle this…”

* * *

The news spread fast, so everyone knew that the Fire Lord was furious after his morning meeting. Nee heard something about a disrespectful foreign delegate, Zo added that the delegate hasn’t been seen after the meeting. They were scared – more than usual – when they’ve been selected to be on guard duty this day.

They waited for him in front of the room after exchanging polite nods with the guards from the earlier shift. The second after they saw the ruler it was clear he wasn’t in a good mood. They both bowed deeply, waiting for permission to rise… it wasn’t coming.

The Fire Lord sighed. “Ugh… you may rise.”

They exhaled in relief and took their positions on both sides of the Fire Lord. The walk through the palace halls was peaceful until the small girl jumped at them from around the corner. Nee was ready to grab her and stop her from approaching the ruler but the Fire Lord stopped him with a sharp hand gesture and greeted the girl. _So… it was fine?_

After brief seconds the Fire Lord and the girl continues their conversation in whispers, neither Zo nor Nee dared to eavesdrop on them. Everything seemed fine until the Fire Lord grabbed the girl’s hand in a violent motion. He held her hand for a few seconds before releasing her. Nee and Zo looked at each other… _Was he getting mad at her?_ _Would he hurt a little girl?_

Suddenly the girl stopped and bowed in front of the Fire Lord. “Your Majesty, may I join you in the gardens in five minutes?”

The Fire Lord blinked at the girl, with only the scarred side of his face visible, it was hard to judge his reaction. “Um, of course, Miss Beifong,” he said and turned to Nee and Zo. “You are dismissed for today. I’ve got some urgent matters to discuss. No interruptions, please.”

“Thank you, My Lord,” the girl bowed again.

The Fire Lord disappeared around the nearest corner, Nee and Zo looked at each other with pure confusion. _What now?_ They should follow him and protect him more discreetly. This might be a test, so they nodded in silent agreement and turned to went after the Fire Lord.

“No… Please, don’t go,” said a girl with a soft voice.

Zo looked at the small figure staring at them with empty milky eyes… _Oh… she was blind._

“He’s angry,” the girl said quietly with quivering lips. “I’m afraid it will get worse if you interrupt him… Please don’t follow us this time.”

“I’m sorry, Miss, but it’s our duty to protect the Fire Lord,” answered Nee.

It was horrible to see such a small child so afraid.

“Do you really think that _he_ needs protection?” asked the girl. Well, she had a point. They both have heard about the incident with the Avatar and the unusual flame. “He’s angry… I don’t want this to end badly.”

“Don’t worry, Miss, we will keep a respectful distance – “

“No!” quavered the girl. “Don’t sneak up on him!”

Zo crouched in front of the scared girl and gently squeezed her shoulders. “Miss, are you all right?”

“Please… don’t sneak up on him,” she pleaded. “I once tried and – and he… burned my feet. I – I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Ne and Zee stopped breathing.

“I – I will go now,” said the girl and run to the gardens.

They didn’t go after the Fire Lord, they couldn’t risk this small girl getting hurt _. She was so afraid of him…_

The rumors had seemed to be false but now… now they both believed in all of them.

* * *

“Agni… I shouldn’t have let you do this! What did you tell them?”

Toph shrugged. “Not much.”

Yeah, she felt it… _Zuko was getting angry_. Toph tried not to laugh.

“Toph! Did you _traumatize_ my guards?”

“Maybe a little bit…”

_“Toph!”_

She shrugged again. “They were already pissing their pants, Sparky, even before I said anything. I have to tell you that, unlike you, I am an amazing liar and actress. Relax,” she lightly punched him in the shoulder, “I’m your personal guard for the rest of the day.”

“My _savior_ ,” muttered Zuko with his brand grumpy tone. “Don’t do that again, Toph… I think they are scared of me… It’s probably a remnant from Ozai’s reign, it will take some time to make it right… I don’t want them to be scared of me.”

“You are not scary, Sparky.”

Toph could swear he was glaring at her, trying to be intimidating. She giggled.

“I can if I want,” barked Zuko. “But I don’t want my staff to think that I’m going to hurt them if they won’t bow properly! Even my own guards are tensed around me… When I will have more time, I will do something about it but for now, I have to – “

“Shut up,” said Toph, placing her hand over his mouth. “I saved you from being the Fire Lord for one evening so relax for a damn minute!”

Zuko took a deep breath. “Sorry… you are right.”

“As always,” said Toph, punching his shoulder, this time a bit stronger.

“Ouch!”

“Come on, Sparky! The rest are waiting for us in the town. I’ve got a hat for you, so you won’t get recognized.”

Zuko hasn’t mentioned his _Fire Lord bullshit_ for the rest of the evening – Toph took that as a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think about our Oscar winner.


	5. The last day of his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 25/12/20 :D

Toosem has never been this terrified during the thirteen years of his life. He had been less scared when his father went fighting in the war, he had been less scared when he started working in the palace four years before being old enough, he hadn’t been this terrified when he had been robbed in the alley a month ago!

All the time – until now – everyone has been ignoring him, so why couldn’t it stay that way?! Somehow all more experienced servants disappeared for this evening with stupid excuses and he’d been chosen to serve a room full of people that could kill him if they want to. His superior has been assuring him he was safe but Toosem knew she was lying!

How could he be safe with the Fire Lord and the Avatar in the same room? Everyone heard the stories! Once he’d burned a girl younger than him! Toosem has very good reasons to be afraid, one misstep and he’s _gone_ …

The meal had been already served, which meant that his tea service was getting closer… Toosem was pacing back and forth, barely holding his tears, biting his finger to the point when it hurt.

“Kid, it will be fine,” the chef said, compassionately. “Don’t speak. Bow deeply. Don’t draw any attention.”

Toosem looked at the man with wide eyes, his hands trembling at his sides.

“Kid, calm down,” said the man, Toosem stopped. “It’s going to be fine.”

“What – what if… I do something wrong? Or – or… make him angry… or what if –“

The chef grabbed him by his shoulders and squeezed gently. “I guess you heard the stories…” Toosem nodded. “ I know that they are scary but remember kid, nobody from the staff hasn’t been hurt by Fire Lord Zuko. Even in the stories.”

Yeah… it was a fact. Toosem wasn’t important enough, the Fire Lord wouldn’t waste his time on him…

_Serve tea and get away… Serve tea and get away… He can do it…_

“How old are you?” asked the chef.

“Fifteen,” Toosem answered automatically. The minimum age to work in the palace was fifteen, he has been working here since he was eleven. Only two years more and he wouldn’t have to lie. _If he lives through today…_

“Sure… _fifteen_ ,” said the chef. Toosem was too stressed to talk-back. “I remember when Fire Lord Zuko was a little younger than you… He used to sneak to the kitchen a lot. He has always been a little shouty but never cruel. It will be fine, kid. Pull yourself together, it’s time.”

“I’m going to die,” mumbled Toosem and pushed the tea cart out of the kitchen.

If not the cart, Toosem would probably stumble on his way to the Royal Dining Room. Theoretically, Toosem knew that the Fire Lord was only three years older than him and that he was older than the Avatar… But at this moment he felt _so small_.

Breathe in and out, in and out, in and out.

The guards standing in front of the doors didn’t spare him a single look. No assurance than… He could do this… Don’t speak and bow deeply… Nobles didn’t notice servants…

The guards opened the door for him, he held his breath and walked inside.

“Oh! Wonderful! Tea is the best part of every dinner!”

_They weren’t supposed to notice him!_

Toosem dared to look up, the group of dangerously powerful people was sitting at the table. He has been noticed by the Dragon of the West himself… who sat just next to the Fire Lord…

He has been instructed that in this type of occasion tea was supposed to be served first to the guests and then to the Fire Lord.

_Please… let it be true._

Toosem started with the general, avoiding looking anyone in the face. He was betrayed by his own eyes, for a brief moment he glanced at the Fire Lord. _Oh Agni…_ the scar was really scary. He glued his eyes back to the floor.

Toosem served the general his cup and the man _thanked him_ … His invisible-plan was going terrible.

“What I was saying…” the voice sounded young. “Oh! I know! Dad, what did the Fire Prince say when he doesn’t know how to escape super-secured Fire Nation Prison?”

Tea and bow.

Tea and bow.

“I don’t know, Sokka. What did he say?” Toosem shivered when he heard that deep voice. It belonged to a huge man in the Water Tribe’s colors. _Was he their king or something?_

_Eyes to the floor_ , he scolded himself.

“I’ve _burned_ out of ideas!”

They both were laughing loudly when Toosem was serving them their teas. Other people at the table were weirdly quiet until the Fire Lord cleared his throat. Toosem’s heart skipped a bit.

“Agni… spare me this,” the Fire Lord sighed. “You know that, theoretically, I rule the Boiling Rock, so I can send you there and we will find out what would a water tribe peasant say.”

Tea and bow.

“Naah… too hot for me.”

Breathe… in and out.

Toosem had heard some rumors about this prison. Shit, shit, shit… He was getting closer to the Fire Lord.

Tea and bow. Wait… _Is it the Avatar?!_

“Have I ever told you about our time in Ba Sind Se?” asked the general. Toosem almost survived… Only one tea left… “One time a pretty girl came to our shop and Zuko –“

Toosem’s hands were trembling but he could put the cup on the table and run away…

_“UNCLE!”_

Toosem dropped the cup of steaming tea on the Fire Lord’s lap. “Ouch!”

In a long terrifying moment, he looked into the Fire Lord’s eyes, then he dropped to his knees, head on the ground. All he could hear was a loud buzzing in his head and throbbing of his heart.

“I beg for forgiveness… I – I beg for forgiveness…” he gasped, his lungs ached. He knew that everyone in the room was looking at him. He had disrespected the Fire Lord in front of the group of extremely important people… “I – I’m sorry… please, please, please…”

The Fire Lord grabbed him by his shoulders and lifted him from the floor, his lips were moving but Toosem couldn’t understand the words. The Fire Lord was leading him outside the room…

_No… No… NO!_

They were outside, the Fire Lord was looking straight at Toosem. “What’s your name?”

“Toosem,” he stammered.

“Wait here.”

The Fire Lord released him and went back to the room.

Toosem ran away, sobbing loudly.

He’d disobeyed the Fire Lord’s order. _He’s going to die_.

* * *

Zuko had witnessed a panic attack and he was not okay with it.

“Where is he?” he asked the guards, holding the cup of tea that was supposed to be for the boy.

“He ran away, Your Majesty,” answered one guard. “Should we go after him?”

“It won’t be necessary,” said Zuko, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I will deal with it later.”

Zuko came back to the room, he felt sick. The boy had been trembling in his arms… _begging_ him for mercy.

“How’s the boy?” asked Chief Hakoda.

“He ran away.”

Toph put another grape into her mouth. “His heartbeat was crazy for the entire time he was here. I thought he was just excited to see Twinkle Toes.”

Aang looked like he was close to crying. “Why was he so panicked?”

Zuko sat back in his chair and poured himself a fresh cup of tea, ignoring light burns on his fingers.

“I wish I knew,” he sighed. “I will find out… Let’s finish the dinner before you fly away guys.”

“Do you want me to stay with you, Nephew?”

Zuko forced a smile. “Don’t worry, Uncle. I will be fine, they need you more in Ba Sing Se.”

For the rest of the dinner, the conversation was light and full of laughing but Zuko was lost in his thoughts. The boy was so scared… _Is it how he looked from his father’s perspective?_ If so… It was so wrong. _So wrong_.

Zuko cleared his head for a moment and walked his friend towards Appa. Next weeks would be hard without them around…

His guards escorted him to his royal chambers. Zuko watched them closely – they were stiff, avoiding looking him in the eyes… _scared?_ And where was this boy?

Sleep wasn’t meant for him this night. Zuko found his hidden pack with Blue Spirit outfit, he weighted the mask in his hand and put it away. If someone caught him as a Blue Spirit, he would have to execute himself… He has never thought about pardoning Blue Spirit earlier.

Zuko put on his hood and left the room through the window, with a goal to find out what was wrong with the palace staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings about this one!!


	6. The Fire Lord in the vent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninja Lord likes eavesdropping.

Katara wouldn’t be proud of his nightly palace escapade, but circumstances were unusual so he was justified. Zuko still felt stiffness and light spikes of pain in his chest but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Besides, it was refreshing to come back to the old times of running around without the weight of the crown. _Oh, Agni it’s been only two weeks._

Zuko didn’t know that so many guards watch the palace at night. Nothing compared to Pohuai Stronghold, though. Firstly, he slipped trough a few patrols and checked servants’ living quarters, but it was the wrong guess – everyone was asleep.

And then it hit him. If the staff has any kind of secret midnight gatherings it will be in the _kitchen_. He climbed onto the roof heading to the vent-chimney, cause it’s the only way to know what is happening in the kitchen without actually being there.

He almost bumped into the guards on the roof, but his _ninja-skills_ (as Toph called it) saved him from being compromised. He _missed_ scaling those roofs.

He entered the vent and started to crawl ignoring Katara’s voice shouting at him in his head. But some of the more violent movements ended in wincing – he didn’t have time for this. He reached the place just above the kitchen and he was right – there was a bunch of people.

He recognized several guards, the chef and the boy – Toosem. He was sitting, back to the wall, trembling and crying.

The kitchen’s doors opened and a woman with a blanket on her shoulders entered. Zuko guessed that she was one of the servants and she was undoubtedly sick.

“What happened?” the woman coughed in her hand. Her eyes snapped to the trembling boy.

The chef sat at the chair next to the boy, petting his hair gently.

“All the other servants fled and Kid has to serve the tea,” said Chef. “Jin, he spilled the tea _on the Fire Lord_.” The boy started to weeping louder.

“Did he punish him?” 

“No, but he ordered him to wait outside…“ Chef took a deep breath “…and he ran away.”

Jin covered her mouth, fear, and disbelief on her face. She crouched in front of the boy. “What did the Fire Lord _exactly_ said to you?”

Toosem tried to wipe his eyes, but he was still sobbing. “ I – I dunno… I was on my knees and… and I – I said that I’m sorry… and… and he was saying something, but – but I don’t know what… I – I wasn’t listening…“ His chest rising and falling in terrifying speed as he tried to catch his breath. “He grabbed me and – and he led me out of the room. He – he asked about my – my name…”

“Did you answer?”

“Ye…yes. And – and then he told me to – to wait and I – I ran,” he cried trembling harder. “I disrespected him and - and disobeyed. He will order to kill me!”

Chef picked him up and placed on his knees, hugging to his chest.

Zuko felt pressure in his chest and it had nothing to do with the wound. _How can the boy think that he was about to hurt him? Why no one in this room looks surprised?_

Zuko _isn’t_ and _won’t_ ever be like his father.

“Maybe it’s not that bad… but Kid you _seriously_ shouldn’t have run away,” said Jin. “Why did he even tell you to wait?”

“Umm… my pal was on a watch then and he told me that the Fire Lord came back looking for the kid and then said that he _will deal with him later,_ ” said one of the guards.

Everyone in the room held their breath, except for the kid – he wept louder.

And Zuko wanted to holler on the guards that they _completely skipped_ the part about _stupid tea_ that he brought _for_ the kid! But it probably wouldn’t be the wisest move in those _wicked_ circumstances.

“Stay calm,” said Jin. “What do we know? Still, no one from the staff was hurt?”

“As far as we know,” answered the guard.

“Good. That’s good. Any other incidents?”

_Agni, WHAT?_

“I heard of one,” the other guard spoke. “The Fire Lord got angry at some Water Tribe guy and he threw everyone out of the room. No one saw the boy for the rest of the day. Probably the Fire Lord punished him somehow. But he’s still alive, though.”

The punishment was _tea drinking_!

Some old guy raised his hand. “I heard that he threatened some young lady that he will burn her village. _Again!_ Agni, he even said something about a town!”

_Shit_. He _will_ murder Suki later. Couldn’t this guy eavesdrop a little longer?!

“I saw him threatening the Avatar.” _This was just for the show!_ “His fire was full of colors.”

“Oh spirits, so it’s true,” the guard put his hand to his mouth.

Meanwhile, the boy seemed to fell asleep on Chef’s thighs. The man was gently rubbing the boy’s back.

“Do you think he will really punish the kid?” he whispered.

The room was full of heavy quiet till one of the guards spoke. “Emm… a few days ago this little earthbender told that the Fire Lord once burned her feet. She was so _scared_ of him… And above all, the poor child was _blind_!”

He almost snorted when he heard someone referring to Toph as _scared_. Maybe he burned her, but he had no idea what should have happened to make Toph _scared_.

He would have laughed if not the fact that Jin had tears in her eyes and the rest of the people in the room looked similar to her. They were scared. Scared of _him._

Zuko had to make things right immediately, but he supposed that jumping out of the vents wasn’t the best idea. He headed back to the roof, and then to the kitchen using a door like a normal human being.

####

It was a relief that the kid finally fell asleep. Nobody moved afraid of waking him up. There was nothing they could do for him. Jin was praying to the spirits as she watched a softly snoring boy.

Opening doors weren’t anything special – the kitchen was a place for midnight meetings, especially lately. But the person at the door was _special_.

Fire Lord Zuko.

Without royal robes, without a top knot, without a crown. At first, she was surprised but then she froze. _Toosem_.

It took them a moment to realized what actually was going on. Everyone bowed except for Chef, he was still holding the boy.

“Please rise,” said the Fire Lord.

Jin made up her mind and gathered all the courage that she has. She will not let the kid suffer.

“Your Majesty, please do not blame Toosem for his mistake he shouldn’t have been tea servant. It was my responsibility. I’m ready to take _all_ consequences of _all_ his actions.” She bowed deeply and managed not to cough during the speech.

“Your Majesty, the kid didn’t intend to disobey your order,” the Chef joined her and bowed only his head as he still hugged the boy.

“I want you all to look at me,” said the Fire Lord. Jin rose uncertainty. Fire Lord stood at the center of the room, facing them all. Without his royal robes, he looked… _less intimidating?_ “I’ve never wanted to hurt Toosem or any of you. I wasn’t even mad at him. He made a mistake and mistakes happen. That’s fine. I led him out because he had a _panic attack_ and I wanted to give him some tea, cause… cause I thought it would help.”

It was ridiculous but the Fire Lord looked _concerned_.

“I wouldn’t have hurt him for a stupid mistake. I wouldn’t have hurt any of you for a stupid mistake. I don’t know what made you afraid that I could… but I will prove that you are wrong.”

_What is happening?_

One of the guards moved forward. “You don’t have to prove anything, Your Majesty. Forgive us if we did something inappropriate we didn’t mean any offense.”

Fire Lord breathed deeply and leaned against the counter. The guard the closest to him tensed. “I don’t want your apologies. I’m afraid that in the last two weeks I haven’t given the palace staff enough attention it deserves. I’m sorry. I want another chance.”

Did… did the Fire Lord just say he’s _sorry_?

“Of… of course, Your Majesty, as you wish.”

“Ughh… No. It’s not an order. I just wanted to say that you all are safe here and if anything makes you feel not safe tell me.”

The Fire Lord gazed at Toosem, he looked… _guilty_?

“How is he?”

The Chef met his gaze… and _smiled_? “Since he ran away, he couldn’t calm down. He cried until he fell asleep from exhaustion.”

“Could you help me in waking him without freaking him out? I want to assure him that he’s not in trouble.”

The Chef nodded and gently squeezed the boy’s shoulders. “Hey, Kid.” The boy opened sleepy eyes. “It’s all right. Umm… Someone wants to talk to you, everything is fine.”

Toosem’s eyes suddenly went wide as his senses came back form the sleep. He freed himself of Chief’s arms and stumbled to his feet. When he saw the Fire Lord he fell on the floor.

“I – I’m sorry… I- I didn’t… Sorry – “ his breathing erratic.

Fire Lord sat on the floor in front of the boy and carefully made him sit too.

“Everything is fine. Calm down. I’m not mad at you.” He spoke gently. “Try to breathe with me, ok? Can you do that?”

The Fire Lord sat in the middle of the _kitchen floor_ breathing slowly. Toosem tried to calm down but it took him few attempts to catch the right pace. Lights in the room danced to the rhythm of the Fire Lord's breathing. It looked magical.

When Toosem was calm enough to understand what was said to him, the Fire Lord spoke. “I’m not angry with you Toosem.”

“But – but I spilled the tea in front of – of your guests and – and…” Toosem once again was losing his breath. “I – I ran away and – “

“Breath slowly. Everyone makes mistakes and it’s fine. You won’t be punished in any way, you understand?”

Toosem nodded or maybe he was just trembling? The Fire Lord looked up at the rest of them.

“Could any of you give me a tea set and jasmine tea, please?”

The Chef opened a cupboard, took requested things, and placed them on the salver. Fire Lord took it in one hand and helped the boy stand with the other.

“You spilled the tea cause you got scared of my scream. I shouldn’t have raised my voice. Please accept my apology and join me for a midnight tea.”

“ _Umm…yes?”_ mumbled Toosem.

Fire Lord placed a hand on his back and led him to the door.

“Emmm… goodnight everyone,” said the Fire Lord and closed the door behind him.

_Silence. And more silence._

“ _Agni_ , did everyone see what I saw?” muttered the gardener as he sank to the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko turned on his inner Iroh mode.
> 
> Let me know what ya think about this one!! Comments are the best <3


	7. Bonding over spilled tea.

Toosem was almost sure that he wasn't going for private execution right now, but he had no clue what was actually happening. The Fire Lord was leading him to the Fire Lord’s chambers _. And why is he looking like a ninja?_

They walked past several guards who were about to stop them until they noticed that _ninja-guy_ is actually _the Fire Lord_. After realization, they were bowing and giving Toosem confused looks.

In front of decorated doors, they were stopped by two guards.

“Umm… Your Majesty, what are you doing here. You didn’t go out.”

The Fire Lord scratched his neck. “I did.”

Guards looked at each other with pure confusion. “Your Majesty, you did not. We were here all the time since you entered.”

“I didn’t use… _doors_ exactly.” Now Toosem was looking at him with pure confusion and the guards were seriously distressed. “So may I use the doors this time? I’m afraid I’d have spilled my tea if I had used the previous way.”

“Of – of course, Your Majesty.” They backed to let them pass.

Toosem found himself in a huge chamber, he couldn’t exactly see anything because of the darkness but he _felt_ the size. Then the Fire Lord snapped his wrist a couple of times and lighted a few candles in the room’s corner. _Ok, it was cool._

He dragged his feet after the Fire Lord to the small table at the corner. Fire Lord gestured him to sit in front of him, so he did. Fire Lord started to pour tea and Toosem despite his anxiety felt the wrongness of this situation.

“Yyy…umm Fire Lord Sir, I didn’t do too well the last time, but I think that I’m supposed to do this.” As he finished his sentence he regretted it immediately. _Instructing the Fire Lord?!_ What is wrong with him?

Toosem waited for a response and his blood ran cold, _again_. Fire Lord was _scowling_ at him, but then he stopped looking only at the scarred side of the ruler’s face, and… he was smiling?

“I invited you, so it’s totally fine. Besides I once worked in a tea shop.”

“ _What?”_ he blurted out. Then he started to panic that he forgot about all _Your Majesty_ thing. He was about to correct himself but Fire Lord already spoked.

“When I was with my Uncle in Ba Sing Se as refugees we both worked at a tea shop. Later Uncle even opened his own shop the Jasmine Dragon in the upper ring. I’ve worked there as well.”

“Oh – “ was all he managed. _The Fire Lord was serving tea?_

“Yeah… but I can’t count how many teas I’ve spilled in the lower ring on my first days… well, _weeks_.” He smiled at Toosem. “At myself _and_ the customers.”

The Fire Lord poured his tea and well… his _tea-pouring-technique_ was better than Toosem’s.

“Again, I’m sorry that I startled you… but Uncle sometimes talks _too_ much.” He said casually.

“Emm… It’s fine, Fire Lord Sir.” Suddenly he felt ashamed _two_ panic attacks in front of the Fire Lord. “I’m sorry I reacted like this… It’s shameful of me to be – be so timid and – “

“No need to apologize,” he interrupted. “Does it happen to you often?”

“… It was the first time,” he mumbled.

The Fire Lord’s face was unreadable for Toosem. _Was he upset at him?_ “Was it only my outburst or something else? Don’t be ashamed… Umm. I want to know because I'd like to avoid similar situations in the future.”

Toosem took a sip to gain some time. He _was_ ashamed. And seriously he doesn’t want to explain all _the stories_ about him, so he will stick to the dinner.

“I didn’t want to interrupt your meeting and… and then the general Iroh noticed me. And… um… I didn’t mean to eavesdrop or anything it just happened! “His voice was higher than he would prefer. “Those two guys were talking about the Boiling Rock and… then you, Sir, threatened that you will put there that younger boy and I got scared – “Oh Agni, he felt so stupid after he said it out loud.

“You don’t go to the Boiling Rock for a random crime. It’s a place for the worst criminals or more like… it was _supposed_ to be,” he said amused. “I wasn’t serious about putting Sokka there. It’s like our inside joke,” he chuckled. _The Fire Lord chuckled_. “We were there together once.”

“What?!” he blurted out, _again_ , forgetting about _title-thing_.

“Like a month ago we broke _in_ and then broke _out_ with a couple of friends,” he smiled at the memory. “We’ve spent there a few days, though.”

“You mean as … _prisoners_?” This story is _too cool_ to remember that he is an actual _Fire Lord_.

“Firstly as guards. Then I got caught, Sokka managed to keep the disguise until the escape. Now he likes to make fun of me even if it was his fault! Em… anyway…yes.” Fire Lord scratched his neck awkwardly.

Toosem ‘s jaw dropped a while ago. It was _the coolest story ever_. Just. Wow.

The Fire Lord made eye contact with him before he spoke again slowly. “A lot of things I do or talk about with my friends can look odd for others. We’ve been through a lot while ending this war… but now we try to laugh about it.”

_Oh_. All that gossips are basically… _Oh_. And like… _what_? This Fire Lord is so cool and _badass_. But also… kind and caring? This day is a literal hurricane of emotions for him.

Toosem got caught in his thoughts watching the dancing flame of a candle next to the Fire Lord. 

“Are you a firebender?”

“Um… I am but I’m not good,” he flushed. “So, I don’t do this a lot. I don’t fit that.”

“It took me long to learn, too. I’m still not a master.”

Toosem nearly choked on his tea. “What?! They say your flame has colors!” he _shouted_. “Sir, Fire Lord Sir… sorry.”

The Fire Lord held his laugh. “Yeah, since the comet. But I haven’t quite figured it out yet. You want to see?”

It was both strange and relaxing that Toosem was no longer afraid that he will get burned alive. He nodded.

“Under one condition. You first.”

Toosem felt embarrassed, but he really wanted to see Fire Lord’s flame so he summoned a small and unstable flame to his palm. The Fire Lord did the same, but his fire was calm and full of colors.

“Try to breath slower,” he advised. “The flame will join your rhythm and you will gain control over it.”

Toosem copied how he breathed on the floor with the Fire Lord before and his flame became steadier. He grinned gazing at the Fire Lord.

“You see,” the Fire Lord smiled. “It all comes from breathing.”

His concentration was gone as he heard a loud crash behind him. Toosem turned around and saw a masked guy and pieces of the shattered window. Intruder shot a fireball in his direction and he momentary thought that he will die tonight after all. But the Fire Lord grabbed him and placed him behind his back while deflecting blast with the other hand.

Toosem stumbled and fell over the tea set, shattering it. The Fire Lord moved forward and snuffed out the fireball aimed at him. He grabbed a sword from the wall and dodged another attack. In another second his blade was on fire and he was exchanging punches with the attacker. The guards stormed through the door when Fire Lord pinned the intruder to the floor with his sword.

The room was full of the guards, some binding the attacker, others running to the Fire Lord, who was panting and clenching his side.

“Are you all right, Your Majesty?” Toosem recognized the captain of the guards. “Call the medical!”

“No, I’m fine.” His voice was no longer gentle it was a _fire-lord- kind_ voice. “Take care of the guards under the windows, they may be hurt. Check the entire palace for other intruders. Take the attacker to the prison, we will question him later.” He took a deep breath. “And somebody walks the kid to the infirmary wing and then to bed.”

“Yes, Sir!”

Two guards helped him stand as he kept his eyes on the Fire Lord. Adrenaline still buzzing in his veins. The Fire Lord joined the Captain as they went to check the gardens.

It was the most badass, amazing, _cool_ thing he saw in his life. The way he knocked that guy, and this sword, and he saved _him_. This is _the coolest Fire Lord ever_.

Everyone can kiss his ass. Now Toosem is the main and only Fire Lord’s tea servant.

* * *

Zuko laid in his bed not so long before the sunrise. Around his chambers three times more guards than usual. _Huh_ , his first assassination attempt as a Fire Lord.

BUT OF COURSE, it had to happen while he nearly convinced the boy that he was not an embodiment of evil, the boy already _trusted_ him. UGH! He was so close! And now? Kid will have a trauma cause STUPID ASSASSIN COULDN’T WAIT A DAY LONGER.

“Why am I so bad at this?!” He covered his face. “I manage not to startle them in the kitchen and OF COURSE assassin had to show up!”

Also, the boy cut his arm open because Zuko threw him over the table. Great. Just _great_. He thought about apologizing to him, but it would probably end in another panic attack because apparently that’s how he affects people.

UGHH. _Stupid assassin_.

Zuko was too furious to even try to sleep so he decided to wash instead. _Great_. The wound opened slightly. The assassin didn’t kill him, but Katara will. Couldn’t be better. He will have to ask someone to help him bandage it, but he will wait until the morning. This _incident_ already has woken enough people.

He'd lost track of time as he read through the pile of correspondence on his desk. It was already morning and servant brought him breakfast. He looked up and he saw Toosem with a small bandage on his arm.

He was looking for fear in boy’s eyes, but they were wide open. Expression was similar to Aang’s when he showed him colorful flames for the first time.

Toosem placed the salver on his desk not even once avoiding his eyes and smiling. Zuko wasn’t exactly sure what was going on.

Toosem bowed. “Thank you for saving my life, Your Majesty,” he said officially and then began to rave. “It was so amazing when you jumped and… and that sword and then – “

_Oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was only two paragraphs but I can tell that I HATE writing action. How you people do it?  
> To be honest I didn't plan the assassin he just showed up? I was surprised but who am I to denying Zuko showing badassness?
> 
> Bring some comments guys <3


	8. He is not 'the shouty one'.

Zuko felt weird. He definitely wasn’t used to feeling this way, but lately, it happened more and more often. Was he actually _happy_? The meeting with colonial merchants went surprisingly good and he _enjoyed_ it. They even laughed during it and he stayed longer just to finish a non-country-ruling-related conversation with one of the merchants. But he was late to the gaang's reunion though.

Two guards who accompanied him didn’t look as if they were ready to die at his hand at any moment. Even the gardener stopped running to the nearest bush when he crossed the gardens! He didn’t ask Toosem to spread the news from _that night_ but apparently the boy did it voluntarily. Even on the next day staff’s attitude towards him was different.

And about the boy… He had to force him to part-time employment with a full-time salary, so he can attend the school. Zuko will not believe that Toosem is fifteen, but he will not bring it up in front of him. Since the incident, Zuko is served by the boy at least once, sometimes twice a day.

Zuko had to hide a shy smile that appeared at the thought of meeting his friends again – he was known of his grumpy image, they could have thought that he went crazy. They need a slower introduction to his newfound positive attitude. Besides he _likes_ his grumpy image.

When he entered the room his fake-grumpiness was the most positive emotion around. Even Aang frowned, all eyes focused at him.

“What the fuck, Sparky?!” Toph exclaimed. “Don’t you think that you should tell us that your _stupid ass_ was nearly assassinated?!”

_Oh_ … that little detail.

“Umm… it wasn’t such a big deal – “

“NO BIG DEAL?” Katara and Toph shouted.

Zuko tried to find some support in Sokka or Aang, but they both were frowning at him. “It wasn’t even _nearly_ … And it was merely an attempt. I’m seriously fine.”

“Who sent that assassin?” asked Sokka.

Zuko was stressed before interrogation that his guard captain done, but it turned out into _no big deal_.

“No one. The guy was a soldier long ago but must’ve gone mad. We interrogated him and none of his words made sense. I’m not sure he was aware that I’m not my father.” Which, by the way, was kind of _nice_? This guy didn’t want to murder him personally, but rather he wanted to murder _Fire Lord generally_ … Not good though, but Zuko tried to be positive about this. “Security issues have been fixed. So could we please talk like civilized people for once? And I would really appreciate not being welcomed by yelling. And they say that I’m the _shouty_ one,” he muttered.

“As you can see it’s _contagious_ ,” said Toph.

Aang _finally_ smiled. “Sorry Sifu Fire Lord Hotman.” And there were the puppy eyes. “We were worried when the guards told us. I’m glad you are okay. Zuko you won’t believe this! We stopped on that one island and then – “

They sat at the table and Aang began to tell some crazy story about a guy that thought that Momo is a spirit. The conversation switched to more political-war-ending stuff when servants brought them dinner. Zuko personally asked the cook to go easy on spices, mostly for Sokka’s sake.

“Nobody fainted,” said Toph. “That means that you dealt with _whatever_ the problem was?”

“And is everything okay with that boy?” Aang asked concerned.

“Yeah I dealt with the problem and Toosem is fine,” assured Zuko. “But to be honest it was partly your fault, guys.”

“What do you mean?” asked Aang.

“Do you remember when I showed you the flames?” Aang nodded. “The servant heard that part when I threatened you that I will take you to the masters.”

“ _Oh_.” Aang scratched his bald head. “Yeah, it could be confusing.”

“She got scared and as it turns out my staff is _masters gossipers_. The next morning everyone knew about this and were shitless scared of me.”

Sokka made a wild gesture with his hands and worrisome noise. “ _Scary_ Lord will scare us with _scary scaring scares_. We are doomed,” he made another dramatic gesture with his hand.

Zuko rolled his eyes and ignored him. He turned to Katara. “Your and Suki’s plan didn’t help either. The gardener heard me…”

“ _Oh…_ ” Katara self-cautiously moved her hair-loopy.

“What did he hear?” asked Aang.

“Emm… Suki on Katara’s behalf wanted to force me into a sparring match and I got _slightly_ irritated.” Toph was about to open her mouth to say that he is lying when he clarified. “…I mentioned something about burning villages… and towns.”

Toph and Sokka burst with laughter and they both nearly choked on their rice. Aang was giggling, Katara looked a bit sorry.

Zuko pointed finger at Sokka. “After our meeting, everyone thought that I punished you for disrespecting me.”

Sokka shrugged. “They weren’t wrong. After drinking Iroh’s tea, yours tasted like a punishment.”

Zuko did his best to pretend he didn’t hear this insult. “And then _Toph_ happened.”

Katara looked at the _innocent_ blind girl. “What did you do?”

“I was marvelous,” she announced proudly. “I told the guards that I’m terrified of Zuko and that he has anger control issues and sometimes he accidentally burns people’s feet.“ Zuko still felt guilt in his stomach. “I _begged_ them not to follow us so nobody else gets hurt. You should see that!”

“Why did you do that?” asked Aang.

“It was the evening when we snuck out to the town. Sparky is constantly followed, I did it for him.”

“ _Thank you very much Toph_ ,” Zuko tried to sound annoyed, but Toph only grinned at him. “And summing it all… Everyone was afraid to even breathe around me. Fortunately, not anymore.”

“What did you do?” asked Sokka not waiting for the answer. “Let me guess… You told them your _tea jokes_?”

“I _will_ set you on fire Sokka.” Sokka just smirked at that, too proud of his joke. “After the dinner, I found the boy in the kitchen with some other staff members and I convinced them that I hadn’t come to execute anyone – “

“They really thought that?” asked Katara.

“I’m afraid… yes. Before I said anything two of them started to defend the boy.”

“ _Dirty Badgermoles_ … It looks like Loser Lord was not only the worst father but also the worst boss,” sassed Toph.

Zuko couldn’t agree more. “Toosem panicked and I helped him to calm down, then I invited him for the tea to know why he was so afraid and calm his nerves. _NO SOKKA_ , I didn’t tell him tea jokes,” he scolded as Sokka opened his mouth.

Sokka raised hands in a surrender gesture. “Who said you did? You are paranoid.”

“Everything was going well until the assassin came –“

“WHAT?!”

“The kid is fine,” Zuko assured seeing terrified faces around him. “I was afraid that he will have trauma, but after I disarmed the assassin guards took him – “

“ _Wait_ ,” Katara interrupted him. “YOU took down the assassin?”

“…Um, yes?”

“It was on our departure day?”

“Night, to be specific, but yes.”

Katara looked at him in that _angry-disappointed-worried_ way. “Zuko, you are lucky that you didn’t open your wound again. How many times did I tell you to _be careful_?”

“Actually, it slightly opened afterward… But that’s not the point! “He felt scolding coming at him. “What was I supposed to do?! Got killed so as not to break your _health recommendations_?”

“That’s not what – “

“I’m _‘self-sacrificing idiot’_ and it’s bad. I defend myself and it’s even worst! Make up your mind!”

“He has a point, Katara,” joined Toph.

Katara abandoned her almost fighting stance and looked at him with compassion. “I’m sorry, Zuko. I’m just worried. Are you all right?”

“Yeah…” He didn’t elaborate on details afraid of _Blind Lying Detector_. “A few days ago I resumed my firebending training. Now guys, can we _please_ stop yelling at me and talk?”

Aang smiled at him apologetically. “Sure, Sifu Hotman Fire Lord! I couldn’t wait to tell you this! When we stopped in that one Earth Kingdom village Sokka did –“

“AANG, you promised not to tell him _that_ ,” cried Sokka.

“No, no go on Aang,” Zuko encouraged him looking straight at Sokka. “What did our _smart_ Sokka do?”

Zuko felt that in a minute he will hear something that will stop Sokka’s _tea jokes_ for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	9. Jumping to the volcano after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it took long but chapter count grew up again. Let's call it recompense :)

Attending school was actually _pretty cool_. Toosem knew how to read and write but not much beyond that. Lucky for him that he always was a fast learner if he _wants_ and now he _wanted badly_. Kids in the Nobility School won’t give him _new-kid-credit_ forever.

Toosem worried that his peers will be puffed up but they were _pretty cool_. He didn’t share the fact that he was a palace servant. Nobody even thought about it because he got new fancy clothes set from his superior – he had no idea who paid for it. For sure he couldn’t afford it.

He was sitting at the lunch after the history lesson. He didn’t talk much but keep listening to his friends’ emotional conversation.

“You know that my brother told me that he learned completely different things when he was our age!” Usuk almost shouted. The boy really had trouble keeping his voice in normal volume sometimes.

Nakao leaned forward, so the rest of the boys done the same to hear him.

“My mum has a friend who is a Head Mistress and she told her that the new Fire Lord changed some things in the curriculum because the old one was full of propaganda!” Nakao whispered conspiratorially.

“How the Fire Lord knows it was propaganda?” asked Usuk.

Nakao shrugged. “Not sure. He’s the Fire Lord, he knows those things, right?”

At that Deemo aggressively stuck his chopsticks into the rice and laughed.

“The Fire Lord could say literally anything and we’d have to take it for the truth,” he declared, no leaving a place for disagreement. “Dad told me it works that way. It doesn’t matter that we have new Fire Lord now, some things don’t change.”

“What do you mean?” asked Nakao.

This time Deemo was the one who whispered. “I heard that Fire Lord Zuko burns his servants as a punishment.” Other boys made surprised-terrified noises at that. Toosem was too stunned to interrupt his friend. “He has power, he can do whatever he wants. If he orders you to jump into the volcano, you would do it.”

“I don’t want to jump to the volcano!” exclaimed Nakao. “ _Jump to yourself_!”

“If the Fire Lord tells me to, I will. I don’t want to know what would happen if I wouldn’t obey.”

Toosem already disobeyed the Fire Lord and he only got a very tasty tea… But before that, he would probably believe in this bullshit too…

Unsuk nervously fidgeted. “Is jumping to the volcano an official punishment? I’d rather avoid it – “

“Fire Lord Zuko won’t order anyone to jump to the volcano!” stated Toosem. It sounded ridiculous. “And Fire Lord Zuko doesn’t burn the palace staff.”

Deemo eyed him suspiciously. “How can you be so sure?”

“ _I work there_. I’m a servant.”

All three boys looked at him in pure confusion. Nakao was first to speak.

“What? You work as a servant _and_ you go to the fanciest nobility school in the city? Don’t lie to us Toosem!”

Umm… Even Toosem wasn’t sure how did this happen. One day he works normally and the other his schedule is changed and his superior is telling him that he has to attend the school.

“I’m not lying! For real, I work there.”

“ _Of course_ ,” Deemo mocked him. “And for sure you know the Fire Lord personally?”

Toosem crossed his arms. “ _As a matter of fact, I do_.”

At that statement, three boys burst out with a laugh.

“Of course, Your Highness, we deeply apologize,” Deemo made a mocking bow towards him. “Did the Fire Lord already made you his heir?”

“ _Screw you, Deemo_!” Toosem was seriously irritated. “I’ll prove you I’m telling the truth.” Toosem smiled as the plan slowly formed in his mind. “And then three of you will do my homework for the next month.”

“And if you don’t?” asked Deemo.

“Then… whatever you want. I don’t care.”

Deemo smiled all three of them shook hands on that.

“ _Deal_ ,” said the four of them.

Toosem will win this. But he wasn’t sure _how yet_. It’s not like he’ll come to the Fire Lord and ask _“Hey, Fire Lord my friends don’t believe me I know you, so come I need to win a bet!”_

No. For sure he won’t do that. He doesn’t know how but he will make those three douchebags lose their shit.

###

Toosem accomplished the first set of beginner’s katas at his firebending classes. He didn’t care that other kids in his group were half his age – _he was proud of himself_. When he’d come back to the palace for his shift he grinned at everything and everyone. Toosem even bragged about it to his superior, and the Chef, and a few guards…

Toosem just finished cleaning the banquet room, he didn’t have any urgent responsibilities so he started wandering the palace’s corridors. Earlier he was too afraid to walk anywhere except necessary, well-known tracks.

He walked at the back of the palace, he’d no idea there were training grounds. He heard firebending-noises from the middle one, probably guards’ training. He had to see it, so he started sneaking to a hiding point behind the stone wall.

_It was Fire Lord’s training!_ Sparring with four guards – to be specific.

Fire Lord Zuko stood in the middle surrounded by four guards, all of them only on training shorts – it’s the outfit professional firebenders tend to train. _WOW_. Did the Fire Lord just made a dodge _and_ a backflip?!

The guards attacked with normal flames and Fire Lord Zuko responded in colorful ones. They were fighting but nobody looked to be injured in the process. The Fire Lord just made a _crazy movement_ with spread legs on the ground!

Four guards coordinated their actions, they were standing in front of the Fire Lord and together shot fire blasts at him. Toosem bit his tongue when Fire Lord Zuko with a fluid movement parted and reduced their flames.

Guards and the Fire Lord bowed to each other, which meant that the sparring was over.

“It was an honor to associate in your training, Your Majesty,“ said one of the guards.

Fire Lord Zuko grabbed his shirt from the ground and he wiped the sweat with a towel.

“I already told you that…” he said without annoyance. “You don’t _associate me_. We train _together._ ”

The guard smiled. “Of course, My Lord, apologies. We looking forward to our next training session.”

“Umm… yes – yes me too.” The Fire Lord scratched his neck and the guards still stand in front of him in their professional stances, waiting. “You may go now. I – I need a few more minutes.”

The guards bowed and headed straight to Toosem’s hideout. He sprinted to the next column where he could no longer see the training area. _Shit_.

He felt the urge to tell the Fire Lord about his firebending lessons… but it was _stupid_. Why would he care? He had more important things to do. Besides his beginner’s katas were nothing compared to what he just saw. His skills of a seven-year-old would be pathetic for him anyway…

It was a super bad idea. He had to run away before he will embarrass himself… again. What was he even thinking? _Bragging before the Fire Lord?!_ Sometimes he can’t believe how stupid he is.

Toosem tried to sneak out behind the column but he bumped into someone and fell on his butt. _Oh Agni_ , for a second the Fire Lord was in a fighting stance but when he noticed Toosem he dropped his hands. Toosem was dying of embarrassment.

The Fire Lord crooked his head. “Toosem?... What are you doing here?”

Toosem’s face had to be in the color of the Fire Nation’s regalia. The Fire Lord offered his hand to help him stand up and Toosem took it.

“Umm… I was just passing by and – and I saw the training, and I wanted to see. By the way, it was _pretty cool_ , Your Majesty.”

The Fire Lord sheepishly half-smiled. “Thanks. I’m going to my chambers, you walk that direction too?”

Toosem nodded. He was no longer afraid of the ruler but being in his presence was still a little intimidating… especially with his _self-embarrassment powers_. Even so, he liked being around him.

A couple of times he had to stop himself from opening his mouth. He really wanted to tell the Fire Lord about his classes but it was so stupid and childish…

“I can see you want to say something,” the Fire Lord pointed gently. “ _You can_. If – if that’s what stopping you.”

Nevermind. He already embarrassed himself multiple times, once more won’t hurt…

“…Umm it’s pretty stupid actually,” he started to mumble. “And meaningless, in fact. I started to go to school and – and I’ve got firebending classes and – and… It’s nothing compared to your training but I – I… Today I passed my first beginner’s set test.”

Oh, Agni. His face must’ve been much redder that Fire Nation’s regalia…

“That’s great!” the Fire Lord cheered honestly and raised his eyebrow. “And you still think you don’t fit for firebending?”

“Emm… No, actually I kinda like it,” he said trying to hide a sheepish smile. “I learned twice as fast as the other children in my group… But they are like seven, so it’s probably not something to be proud of,” Toosem joked cautiously.

_The Fire Lord laughed!_

“You had a late start but you’ll catch up.”

“Thank you, Fire Lord.”

This time the Fire Lord was the one who thought if he should say something. But Toosem will not _give him permission_ like the ruler did to him– his not _that stupid_.

“Can I ask you for a favor?” the Fire Lord finally asked.

Toosem nodded, _obviously_. But he had no idea what _the Fire Lord_ may want from _him_. Anyway, he was _excited_.

“Schooling system still needs a lot of improvements and myself I have never attended a public school. I would like to consult with you a few things and get some first-hand information or suggestions.”

“Sure, Fire Lord!” Toosem sounded way too excited, _but Angi he was!_ He’ll be kind of Fire Lord’s adviser!

“Does next week suit you?” asked the Fire Lord.

Toosem almost laughed. _Seriously_ , he felt like _some important official_.

“Of course. Whenever you like, Your Majesty.” Toosem tried to sound like _some important official_.

They were right in front of Fire Lord’s chambers, Toosem was supposed to take a turn much earlier…

Toosem awkwardly bowed. “Good night – “ _isn’t it to early for a good night?_ “ – I mean… Goodbye, Your Majesty.”

Of course, more embarrassment. One of the guards even smirked at him.

“See you around, Toosem,” said the Fire Lord.


	10. The Fire Lord's affair.

Yan has been a chef for – _for a long time_ – and he couldn’t remember if the palace had ever been like this before. Everything had changed since the assassination attempt and Kid had a big part in it. All-day afterward Yan had been forced to listening to how the Fire Lord single-handed defeated the assassin. Not that he hadn’t believed – _he had…_

But listening to it the _tenth time_ … Yan had been really close to closing Kid’s mouth with some rice.

About the boy… he was so focused on the Fire Lord that he’d missed his turn to the kitchen. Yan had clearly told him to come later. Even Fire Lord Zuko had noticed him and _nodded_ to him! The boy – hadn’t spared him a single look.

_Kids._

Yan decided to wait. Knowing Toosem, he followed the Fire Lord to his chambers. It didn’t take long when the sounds of jumpy steps filled the corridor.

Toosem jumped and gasped when he almost walked into Yan.

“Uh – Woah… Hello Chef!” cheered the boy. Yan gave him _the look_. “Yes – yes I know. I remember about the work… Can’t wait to clean those dishes!” said Toosem with a _clearly_ fake attitude.

Yan crossed his arms and glared – _or more like tried to glare_ – at the boy.

“You were supposed to start half hour ago.”

Toosem almost jumped of excitement. Yan felt another _Fire-Lord-related_ story coming to him.

“I know… But Chef! I was talking with Fire Lord Zuko and – and you won’t guess!” Yan didn’t even try. There was no point, the boy will tell him everything. “He asked me… _The Fire Lord asked me_ – ME! About an advice! Next week we will talk about school reforms! Can you believe that! You know, because I’m actually attending school right now… That’s amazing!” The boy was out of breath but he wasn’t finished yet. “Do you think, Chief, that I can call it _a promotion_?”

Yan rolled his eyes, trying to hide amused expression.

“No, Toosem. You can’t. The dishes are still waiting.”

“Ugh… ok. But, any way I’m a _temporary Fire Lord’s adviser_!”

Yan tried to stay unimpressed but… Child-like excitement was cute. This boy experienced everything three times _more_ than any other human being – doesn’t matter: panic or happiness.

“The dishes are waiting _Mr. Adviser_ ,” said Yan and grabbed the boy yanking him to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Yan started to chopping vegetables next to the sink currently occupied by Toosem.

“You know what, Chef!” said the boy. Again he didn’t actually wait for Yan’s response. “I know what I want to do in the future,” he finished proudly.

_Hmm…_ That was new. A couple of weeks in the school and he’d found his vocation.

“Washing the dishes?” asked Yan.

Toosem frowned. “ _Noooo_ – I mean no, no offense, Chef. I want to focus on my firebending training and I’ll be Fire Lord’s guard! A couple of years and I’ll learn how to fight… And – and then I will ask Guard’s Captain about an internship. She seems to like me… I hope she will agree… And another couple of years and I’ll be Fire Lord’s _personal_ guard!”

Hmm… It actually sounded pretty reasonable. And since Toosem is already Fire Lord’s fan… He may make a job of following him around.

Yan looked at Toosem who was proudly polishing a glass. “Nice plan, Kid,” he said. “But since then you train by guarding my dishes.”

“Sure thing, Chef!”

It was fascinating how fast Toosem changed his mindset from being afraid of execution to wanting to be a guard… Yan won’t tell him that but he liked chopping vegetables while listening to his raving. Kid’s stories were often _ridiculous…_ even more since he’d went to school.

“… Umm, Chef…”

The kid didn’t tend to hesitate.

“Yes?”

“Only theoretically… How bad idea would be for _someone_ to make a bet and – and then asked the Fire Lord about, um, about something, not favor of course, um, to win that, um bet… Just theoretically of course!”

Yan frowned, pretending that _‘someone’_ wasn’t Toosem. “Pretty bad. Why?”

Toosem shrugged. “Um, no reason. I was just curious. You – you know I’m doing _wanna-be-a-guard_ research. That’s all.”

Oh Agni… _That boy_.

And the best part was that if Toosem _asked_ … the Fire Lord would probably agree. The ruler had a soft spot for him. He sometimes acted like an older brother towards the boy. Fire Lord Zuko was, in fact, an older brother but… Princess Azula was… _a hard case_.

Fire Lord Zuko was too mature for his age – not that knowing _some facts_ Yan was surprised. It was nice to sometimes see him as an actual teenager, without a whole country on his shoulders.

But, well, fuck. The boy carried it better than _the_ _scum of a man Ozai_ could have ever tried.

###

Jin felt déjà vu – again hidden in the gardens, eavesdropping Fire Lord and Avatar’s conversation. But this time she tried to stop the laughter.

Avatar shouldn’t be in the capital for another few days and now… he tried to convince the Fire Lord to go for _a field trip_ with him…? Whatever that meant.

And the best part was that Jin knew why the ruler resist.

“Zuko, please, please, please, please…” the Avatar tugged the Fire Lord’s sleeve.

“Aang… I – I can’t just leave the capital like that I – “

“You can! You are the Fire Lord!”

“But… but I – I, emm…” the Fire Lord was clearly out of excuses and the Avatar’s puppy eyes _had_ a special power…

A couple of days ago Jin accidentally heard a gossip… Someone from the gardens told that Fire Lord Zuko made _an unofficial appointment_ with Lady Mai and it was supposed to be this evening. It was the kind of a secret that all the staff knew about _and_ cheered for the young Fire Lord.

It was high time for another brave rescue… but this time rescuing the Fire Lord from the Avatar. _How ironic_.

Jin ran through the garden, pretending to be out of breath.

She bowed. “Fire Lord Zuko! There is an emergency at the councilmen’s room they need your immediate presence.”

The Fire Lord looked confused, alarmed, and… _sad_.

“No… Zuko, maybe it can wait – “ exclaimed the Avatar, upset nearly as much as the Fire Lord.

“They said it’s urgent. I’m sorry Avatar Aang but I’m supposed to get the Fire Lord as fast as I can.” The Avatar already opened his mouth… _Spirits, that puppy eyes…_ “And they said it’s a complicated issue.”

“I’m sorry, Aang. I have to go,” said the Fire Lord. “See you at the festival.”

They both looked equally sad for slightly different reasons. The Avatar jumped at the roof when his fluffy monster waited for him. The Fire Lord walked after Jin to the palace.

“Do you know any details?” asked the Fire Lord, sounding exhausted and resigned.

Jin looked at the young ruler and smiled.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I lied. There is no issue.” The Fire Lord looked even more confused. “So, well, um I – I mean the Staff… We know that you wanted to meet Lady Mai today. And I heard a part of your conversation with the Avatar and it seemed like you didn’t want to upset him by refusing… Not that it’s any of my business. But I made a reason? I mean I made an excuse for you… My apologise if it was too much interference in your personal affairs, Your Majesty.”

Jin bowed and there was silence. The Fire Lord looked at her with slightly opened mouth. Oh Agni… despite his robes and the crown he looked so teenage right now.

“…Um, Jin I – I mean, um…” _The Fire Lord flushed_. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. Have a nice evening.”

Fire Lord Zuko smiled generously and almost ran to his chambers.

_Teenage love._ So cute.

Jin would have never thought that she would help the Fire Lord with _a date_.

###

Toosem was sick of those three morons’ constant laughs. Only a few more days… and he will be the one laughing. The plan is ready – or maybe _kinda ready_ but who cares about the details anyway.

Today they planned to go play fire darts – to get some training before the Fire Festival. Unsuk swore that they keep the best prices for the festival.

Of course, Toosem could do this the easy way. By just taking those morons in front of the servants’ gate and just walk through it… _But where’s the fun in it?_ And this way he wouldn’t be able to prove that he _knows the Fire Lord_. So Toosem didn’t even mention this possibility.

Go big or go home, as they say… right?

“Hey, Toosem!” said Deemo. _Here it comes…_ “Did you and _your buddy_ the Fire Lord talked recently?”

All three of the blew with laughter. Lately, Toosem heard at least three jokes like this one per day _. From every one of them…_

“Yes, we did,” he answered in his Fire Lord’s almost-advisor voice. “We drank tea and talked about education reform.”

It was pretty nice and the tea was good. They even sat in a room meant for serious business meetings! Toosem had tried to be professional and cut his mumble to a minimum but… He had told the Fire Lord some _additional stories_ …

But they had talked about _business_ too.

Moorons laughed even louder and started to stumble on each other, didn’t able to contain laugher. The market place was pretty busy this evening so some adults looked at them annoyed.

Deemo whipped his tears. “Hahaha… Toosem you’re the funniest dude I’ve ever met!”

Nakao almost stumbled – again – and put his arm on Deemo’s shoulder for stability. “Next time tell him to make new torture from the music lessons, “ he chuckled, Toosem chuckled too. “And – and tell him to hire Unsuk! His _tsungi horn talents_ are perfect for the tortures!”

“You’re right!” screamed – _actually screamed_ – Deemo. “I would rather like jump to the volcano than listen to this!”

Toosem giggled with them unable to play serious one any longer.

Unsuk crossed his arms. “UGH! You know what?! Toosem, next time ask the Fire Lord about the punishment _for_ throwing someone to the volcano… BECAUSE I’M GOING TO THROW YOU ALL!”

All four of them had _lost their shit_ , unable to breathe because of laugh they stopped by the fountain. Unsuk almost pushed Deemo to the water and Nakao barely saved them both. Toosem just laughed at them.

And then he saw two familiar figures at the edge of the square, near some restaurant. Nee and Zo – ones of Fire Lord’s personal guards but without their uniforms… Was it their day off, too?

But Toosem looked slightly left at the restaurant’s garden tables… Toosem almost fell into the fountain.

_Fire Lord Zuko_ – without the crown, robes, and… and in a strange hat – sat at the table with some black-haired girl. Toosem blinked but the Fire Lord didn’t disappear so it had to be the truth.

Toosem looked at his morons that sat at the fountain edge laughing and at the Fire Lord again. At morons and at the Fire Lord.

Toosem was about to drag his friends to this restaurant and see how they piss their pants but he looked at the Fire Lord once more…

Nobody in the restaurant seemed to know that next to them sat, well _the Fire Lord_ … The guards were in disguise… And Fire Lord Zuko was with a girl…

_It was a secret date!_

Toosem’s hypothesis was confirmed when the Fire Lord and the girl grabbed their hands and the girl rested her head on Fire Lord’s shoulder.

_Eww, gross girls… but kinda cute too?_ And Toosem felt weird spying on them like that…

Toosem once more looked at morons and then at the, well, _couple_.

_No._ He couldn’t wreck the Fire Lord’s date like that. Even when it was _spirits-damned tempting_. It was the ruler’s first time off since his reign started… This girl had to be important to him. For sure _more important_ than his bet.

Toosem slapped Deemo lightly in the head.

“Come one, Morons. Fire darts are waiting.”

Deemo made a mocking bow. “Of course, Your Lordness.”

_Ugh. So. Tempting._

Toosem looked for the last time at the hugging couple and smiled. Then ran as fast as he could to _kick morons’ asses_ in fire darts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, grande finale aka Toosem's plan will have separated chapter!
> 
> ALSO WTF guys I've never imagined 1100 KUDOS. I started it as something random and FIRST FANFIC EVER and it got fookin huge.  
> Thank you <3


	11. The Master Plan.

Step one of Toosem’s Master Plan has been completed – go to the Fire Festival with Morons.

It hadn’t been as easy as it seemed though. The entire marketplace had been surrounded by city guards. They had made a few points where guards were checking citizens and letting them in. All four of them had been let in – good to know they didn’t look like psychotic old-reign-supporters or assassins.

Toosem knew the Fire Lord would be here. He eavesdropped when guards talked about the fact that it will be the first time when the Fire Lord will take a part in the Fire Festival for over a hundred years. Toosem wasn’t sure how guarded the ruler will be and if he will manage to talk with him somehow. But since they had already checked them maybe it won’t be that bad…

“Shouldn’t you be with your buddy, the Fire Lord, Toosem?” elbowed him Deemo. “It’s very kind of you to talk with not-royals.”

All the Morons giggled and Toosem could only roll his eyes.

“Jump to the volcano. All of you.”

_It’d become their casual insult lately…_

They wandered through the marketplace passing by food stalls, some artists, fire darts competition, and many other attractions. The Fire Festival has never been this cool! They finally reached the main area where most people had gathered. Toosem noticed a stage –neither of them knew why was it here.

Nakao bowed respectfully in front of the nearest city guard. “Excuse me, Sir, what is that stage for?”

“I heard that the Fire Lord and the Avatar will make some kind of _a demonstration_ – “

_“Avatar?!”_ all four of them shouted in unison.

The guard snorted. “Don’t build your hopes up, boys. I’m not sure, it may be a rumor. The Fire Lord might as well read the new decree and we all going to cheer the same.”

Four of them built their hopes up… Avatar! Demonstration?! _With the Fire Lord?!_ Toosem already had seen the Avatar but dinking tea not bending _all four elements_! For another hour they have been talking about a _‘mysterious demonstration’_ while wandering through the festival. Because of the excitement, Toosem forgot that he should’ve been looking for the Fire Lord in the crowd.

“I want to kick your ass in Fire Darts, Toosem,” said Nakao and then after a long pause added. “Again.”

“You didn’t win then!” yelled Toosem, because seriously how many times Toosem had to say that jumping over the stupid line is cheating even if you are still in the air!

“I did.”

“You didn’t! You want a rematch?” challenged Toosem. “But I’ll glue your stupid boots to the ground!”

Nanok suddenly became paler… “To – Toosem… run – “

“I won’t run! I’m _the one_ challenging you, _you coward!_ ” yelled Toosem.

Nakao started backing off, same as Deemo and Unsuk… Toosem was seriously pissed because _what was their problem?_ First, they brag about cheat-winning him, and then they are running away?

“What’s wrong with you?” His friends were still stumbling over each other back and they didn’t look scared. _They looked terrified_. “I won’t throw darts at you! Come one!”

And then Toosem realized that not only Morons were running away… All people in the courtyard backed to the walls of surrounding shops. Toosem looked up and screamed in pure fear.

Enormous white… thing? Beast? Mutated cloud? _Was it an animal?!_ Was flying straight at him. He turned on his heel and run as fast as he could, not looking where he was running or into who…

Of course, he ran straight into Fire Lord’s chest.

He screamed and hid behind the ruler. Then he reconsidered this move and pulled at the Fire Lord’s sleeve.

“Run! Fire Lord! Run! I don’t know that it is. _Just run!_ Come on – “ he mumbled under his breath, quiet enough that only Fire Lord Zuko heard him.

He tried to move the Fire Lord by pulling _and pulling_ at his sleeve but the ruler stood like a stubborn, willing to die rock! Toosem to much liked him to let him be eaten by _– by this thing!_

Fire Lord Zuko grabbed Toosem by his shoulders, he didn’t look panicked at all. _What’s wrong with him?!_ Being brave and all… But this thing was _too huge_! _Oh no…_ It already landed and made a monstrous noise.

“Toosem it’s okay,” said the Fire Lord. “Appa won’t hurt anyone.”

This thing had a name… _Appa?_ And the Fire Lord knew that name?!

_“… Appa?”_

“Look.” The Fire Lord still holding his shoulders turned him to face – apparently _– an animal_?! “Appa is Aang’s flying bison.”

A boy in orange robes, younger than him jumped from this… _bison’s head_. In one piece. Not eaten. Very much alive. Oh, wait… Aang’s bison…

_The Avatar’s bison!?_

And now the Avatar was standing and smiling right in front of him. Toosem’s back still pressed to the Fire Lord’s chest.

“Whoa! I remember you! You are Toosem, Zuko told us that you drank tea together. Zuko makes pretty good tea… But you have to try Iroh’s! It’s – it’s the best. Um… no offense _Sifu Hotman Fire Lord_ …”

_Sifu Hotman… what?_

“Not taken,” shrugged the Fire Lord and released his grip on Toosem’s shoulders. “Aang could you in the future land your _ancient creature_ somewhere else? Not in the middle of the marketplace?”

“Right… sorry,” the Avatar smiled sheepishly.

Toosem took a wobbly step aside, because suddenly almost hugging the Fire Lord felt strange. _Too strange._

“You know my name…” mumbled Toosem looking at the Avatar.

“Of course!” cheered the Avatar. “You served me tea, remember?”

“Um… yes – yes, I remember.” Not his proudest moment…

Toosem rubbed his elbow looking right, at the Avatar and left, at the Fire Lord. And he – he stood between them. _Barely stood, to be specific_. The beast made another noise and he’d wanted to jump behind the Fire Lord again but he stopped himself.

_Enough embarrassment for today._

“See you around, Toosem! I have to practice dance with Zuko!” said the Avatar and turned to the beast. “Go to the stable, Appa! I’ll join you later!”

The flying monster made a horrifying sound and flew away over the roofs.

“Aang! How many times have I told you it isn’t a dance!” the Fire Lord growled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The avatar giggled and waved at Toosem, the Fire Lord rolled his eyes and grabbed the monk by the collar. They both went in stage direction with some royal guards.

Toosem stood in the middle of the yard, unable to move, too stunned to form any words. At least he didn’t piss his pants…

An older woman approached him and shook him by his arm.

“Don’t worry you are all right, boy,” she sounded distressed, she was probably afraid of – of _Appa_ too. “Get away from here. Now, go!”

The beast already disappeared, no need to hurry…

“Umm, y – yes I will,” he mumbled.

Toosem somehow walked to his friends standing still like some kind of statues not so far away. _He did it! HE DID IT!_ Ugh, if not a numb feeling in his legs he would jump of happiness. He proved the Morons he knew not only the Fire Lord but the Avatar too! Best day ever! Except for nearly heart-attack at the sight of… Appa. _He did it!_

They were looking at each other for a while, not speaking when Toosem felt confident enough to talk without sounding like a little girl he clenched his throat.

“I told you so,” he said.

Morons were staring at him with open mouths.

“You bumped into the Fire Lord…” choked out Deemo.

“Yes.”

“… And you lived,” said Unsuk.

“ _Well_ , yes.”

“The Fire Lord knew your name…” mumbled Nakao.

“Yup.” Toosem’s confidence level was growing with every second Morons’ mouths were wide open.

_“You drank tea with the Fire Lord?!”_ exclaimed Deemo gesturing wild.

“Not only once.”

“You are really a servant…” said Unsuk, his eyes looking at him like he had a horn or something.

“I am,” Toosem said proudly.

“And you have served tea to the Avatar…” added Nakao.

“And General Iroh, and Avatar’s friends – ”

He could enumerate further but Moron’s jaws had dropped on the word _‘general’_. And Toosem didn’t exactly want to go into the details of this service.

Morons were looking at Toosem at the side where the Avatar and the Fire Lord disappeared, and at Toosem once again. _It couldn’t be better!_

A wicked smile appeared on Toosem’s lips. “So… Which one of you want to do my homework first? Hm?”

* * *

“You are a servant and you go to the Nobility School,” said Nakao and Toosem nodded smiling widely. “Fire Lord Zuko is paying your tuition…”

_“… He what?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank every one of you for reading this story ❤. I didn't even think it will go this HUGE really. I appreciate every single comment and kudos <3 - wtf over 1200 (maybe even closer to 1300 by now?! Not sure) kudos by now wtf?! I remember when I swam in the lake of my joy when it hit 100
> 
> As for the future...
> 
> For now, I'm focused on my other story. I may come back someday here and write a scene or two 😅  
> I thought about something like a spin-off working similar to this one but like "the palace staff and the Fire Lord are buddies but what about the citizens?" It's just a thought, no promises. I'll start uni soon so my free time will disappear. 
> 
> Say whatever you want, comment it's the last chapter of the main story. It's a celebration of Toosem's success!!
> 
> I will drink to that!


	12. The silent misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you see correctly it's the bonus chapter!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, isn't it? 
> 
> take this little chapter as a celebration of +2000 kudos, seriously this is crazy, dudes this is my first fic ever I love you all. Also, because of that, I've improved few first chapters!! (if anyone would like to reread it's going to be smoother now!!)
> 
> Late Christmas/Winter/Whatever gif for you ❤

Healer Omari and her two assistants rushed through palace corridors to the royal chambers, after an alert about Fire Lord Zuko’s health. The guard had said that it wasn’t a life-threatening situation, but Omari didn’t want to waste any second, from the experience she knew that the Fire Lord tended to belittle his wellbeing.

She found him sitting on the sofa, surrounded by his clearly worried personal guards. The Fire Lord sat with crossed arms in his sleeping robes and undone top-knot, the crown nowhere to be seen. Omari let out a sigh of relief when she saw that he didn’t look like he was in any pain.

“At your service, Your Majesty,” she bowed. “What’s the matter?”

The Fire Lord didn’t answer, one of the guards did.

“Um… Fire Lord Zuko has lost his voice, Healer Omari,” informed the guard, his voice clearly concerned.

The Fire Lord rolled his eyes and tried to say something but only a harsh inaudible whisper came out of his throat. Everyone in the room, including the Fire Lord, cringed after hearing the sound.

“Oh… I see, Your Majesty, do you feel sick?”

The Fire Lord shook his head.

“Hmm… Is there a possibility that your throat was damaged by bending, Sir?” she asked, everyone knew that the Fire Lord sometimes breathed sparks.

The Fire Lord frowned and shook his head again.

“May I examine you, Your Majesty?” she asked, the Fire Lord reluctantly nodded.

Omari checked his lungs and heart first – just in case – then she closely inspected the ruler’s throat.

“Yuki,” she turned to her assistant, “tell the kitchen to prepare tea with honey.” Omari packed her instruments and let the Fire Lord relax his jaw. “Your Majesty, your vocal cords are overworked. Don’t worry it’s a temporary condition, a couple of days of rest, and everything will get back to normal.”

The Fire Lord tried to say something – probably protest about his forced leave – but no sound came out of his lips, then pinched the bridge of his nose and covered his face with his palm. After his short breakdown, he made a resigned gesture to his guards – firstly he pointed at himself, then waved in general direction… when no one reacted he smacked his palm over his forehead.

The guards looked at each other in confusion, Omari smiled at the young ruler. “Please, get a piece of paper,” she said to the guard. “Fire Lord Zuko it would be best to cancel all meetings.”

The young ruler sighed and looked at the guard on his left.

“Of course, Your Majesty, I will take care of it.”

When the Fire Lord was scribing his commands over the second piece of paper a young servant boy walked to the chamber. He put the slaver on the table in front of the Fire Lord and bowed.

“Hello! Fire Lord Zuko, I heard you are ill, I hope you will be better soon!” cheered the boy, looking at the ruler with admiration in his eyes.

The Fire Lord frowned and gestured at Omari, then at the servant.

“I think that the Fire Lord want me to inform you that he isn’t, in fact, ill,” said Omari looking at the ruler for confirmation, he nodded. “His Majesty has temporally voice problems.”

“Oh, that’s good,” said the boy, the Fire Lord frowned at him. “No! I mean that’s good that you aren’t ill, Sir, um… not speaking is not so cool I suppose… Actually, when I think about it –“

“Boy, check if they need you in the kitchen, would you,” suggested one of the guards in an amused tone.

“They don’t… But I got it, I will go,” he said rolling his eyes, then he bowed to the Fire Lord. “I hope to hear from you soon, Fire Lord Zuko!”

The ruler smiled and gave an awkward handwave to the servant, then took the third piece of paper… Omari shared a fond look with the guards…

Being unable to speak wouldn’t stop Fire Lord Zuko.

* * *

Being unable to speak sucked, he couldn’t do anything without making a fool of himself with his stupid gestures. After a few embarrassing attempts to communicate with the guards, Zuko decided to stay in his chamber and catch up with some reading.

_He hasn’t been even yelling that much!_

For sure less than a year before, back then his vocal cords hadn’t protested when they definitely should. It would have been better for everyone…

His throat didn’t hurt… it just refused to make a sound! Also, servants and guards has been driving him mad for the entire day, they were acting like he was on his death bed. Servants were bringing him hot drinks every two hours, his guards acted like he couldn’t just tap them in the shoulder or whatever if he really needed their help!

Ugh… Zuko was so frustrated and restless. It was a night already and he couldn’t imagine himself going to sleep after wasting an entire day like that!

His eyes snapped to the spot in his wardrobe where his Blue Spirit gear was hidden…

Small Blue Spiriting into the city couldn’t go wrong…

He wasted the day but at least the night would be productive… Reports from city guards were great but checking in person from time to time couldn’t hurt…

Zuko changed his robes, put on a mask, and slipped through the window.

* * *

Murun was keeping watch on higher alert than usual. The new post was situated close to the back gardens and palace wall, so technically, it was covered by the guards outside the wall, but his superior insisted. Raju seemed to be pretty relaxed but Murun had a bad feeling.

“I told you…” started Raju, “this spot is pointless. Who would climb this wall, anyway? It’s too smooth and – “

She stopped in the middle of her sentence when a dark figure scaled the wall and soundlessly landed on the ground. The intruder didn’t saw them and headed into the palace’s direction. Murun and Raju went after them, keeping a safe distance and taking advantage of being unnoticed. The fact that this person somehow avoided guards and went past this ridiculously high wall was troubling. They couldn’t just raise the alarm, the skilled intruder would have too much time to escape.

When they got closer Murun noticed that the person’s face was covered with a mask…

…it was _the Blue Spirit_.

And he was heading to the Fire Lord’s chamber.

* * *

Zuko’s night adventure was the funniest thing he’d done in weeks until two guards jumped at him and slammed him into the dirt. Later, he would order them to inform him about _every_ change in their patterns but now…

Now, he was too focused on not letting them break his arms.

“Call the backup!” yelled the one sitting on his back.

Zuko tried to wriggle out of the guard’s hold if only he could free his hand and remove the mask… The grip was strong, he tried to knock the guard off his back using his legs but after the almost successful attempt, the other guard pinned his limbs to the ground. He heard a lot of heavy bots running towards them…

“Report!” Zuko recognized the voice of the captain.

“Intruder on the palace grounds!” answered the guard twisting his arms. “Um… it’s _the Blue Spirit_ , Captain…”

Zuko couldn’t move his head in his current position but the silence that loomed over them wasn’t a good sign.

Shit…

_He didn’t pardon the Blue Spirit, did he?_

Fuck.

“Go check if the Fire Lord is safe!” the captain ordered.

Shit, shit, shit…

Zuko tried to free his arms so he could reach the mask.

“Cuff the intruder!” said the captain.

Zuko heard the chatter of metal and in the next second cuffs were forced onto his wrists. He tried to say something with the expected result… He thought they would let him stand up from the dirt but before that, someone jabbed him in a few places…

_Damn it!_ Ty Lee why did you have to teach the palace guards this chi blocking technique?! Well… it was useful, and it’d actually saved his life that one time…

Finally, they forced him to his knees. At least ten guards surrounded Zuko; the captain stood right in front of him with her brand intimidating frown. She was about to say something when a panicked guard ran to their group.

“The Fire Lord is not in his chamber!” the guard panted.

“Check the entire area and find him!” fumed the captain, then turned to the guards who caught Zuko. “Was the _Blue Spirit_ running out of the palace or towards it?”

The way she accented his name was really creepy. Zuko tried to knock the mask off his head but the stupid tape was holding it firmly in place. The guards holding him tightened their grip after his struggles.

“He jumped from the wall when we spotted him, he was heading in the direction of the Fire Lord’s chamber.”

“Good,” the captain said to the guards, then looked at kneeling Zuko. “In a minute we will find out who’s behind that mask. There’s a huge bounty on you… _the infamous Blue Spirit_.” Zuko always thought of the Captain as intimidating – now, he knew he hadn’t been mistaken. “Take him for an interrogation.”

The one half of his guards was looking for _him_ , running and panicking around the entire palace.

The other half was dragging _him_ to the guards’ quarters.

Zuko wondered how he’s going to execute himself… He had banned any future executions… not the ones ordered by previous Fire Lords.

_Oh Agni…_ he was so embarrassed.

They put him on an uncomfortable chair with tight manacles binding his wrists and ankles, his swords removed from his back, and put on a low table. The Captain didn’t pay _him_ her full attention, she was receiving reports about _his_ disappearance. Zuko tried to say something – again – and let out a frustrated whisper-groan when the sound refused to come out of his throat.

At least this caught the captain’s attention. She closed the metal door, now he was in the room with four guards and the captain. Zuko knew he wasn’t in any real danger, but it didn’t stop his shoulders from tensing.

“Remove the mask,” the captain ordered.

And they did…

The heavy silence loomed over the room, all of the guards stopped breathing and Zuko felt that despite his blocked bending his cheeks were on fire.

_“Fire – Fire Lord?”_ asked the captain, she recovered the fastest. “Wh – what are you… what? Your Majesty… how? What?”

Zuko opened his mouth but closed it immediately knowing that it has no point. He shrugged and nodded at his bound hands.

“Oh!” gaped the captain after she realized that after revealing his identity he was still bond to the awfully uncomfortable chair. “I’m terribly sorry, Your Majesty, but… we didn’t know… how could we…”

They freed his wrists but the cuffs on his legs didn’t want to open, Zuko saw how the guard’s hands shook. His staff was no longer afraid of him but he supposed that knocking off, cuffing, and manhandling the Fire Lord had to be quite a shocking realization.

Zuko gently put his hand on the guard's shoulder, when the man looked up his expression was terrified but it softened when he saw a smile and blush over Zuko’s cheeks.

“Um… Your Majesty, I would be glad If you could explain… um… _this_ ,” the captain gestured to the mask laying on the table.

Zuko somehow managed to communicate to them through his gestures that he needed something to write… Actually, it worked only because one of the guards had heard about his voice problems.

His ankles were still cuffed when he got the requested piece of paper – after all, it felt like an interrogation. Zuko thought for a moment what should be said first…

After a minute he handed the piece of paper to the captain.

**_By order of Fire Lord Zuko, the vigilante known by the name Blue Spirit is therefore pardoned from all his crimes._ **

_Better late than never_ , Zuko thought bitterly.

Now, time for the harder part…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasssup? 
> 
> Personally, this little chap was a great break for me from writing my angsty/heavier themed story so it was really good to be back in this happier world :)))
> 
> Say hello if you missed the story or the chap surprised you :)))) Oh! and ofc say what you think about this other kind of misunderstanding
> 
> I may be back after three months 🤣 you will never know

**Author's Note:**

> :) First fic :)  
> Let me know what do you think.


End file.
